


Food Dye

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Drugged Sex, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drink always has a few drops of green food dye in it as a warning before their game begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Dye

**Author's Note:**

> While all acts in this fic are consensual, there is roleplay of non-consensual sex and drug use, so be warned if that triggers you.

The drink has a couple of drops of green food dye in it as a warning, and Darcy grins up at Loki, a mischievous, devilish grin. The smile he gives her is a perfect match, and he sits down across the coffee table from her, a glass of clear liquid in his own hand. At first, Darcy’d had to convince him that she was okay and that it was what she wanted, but over time he grew more comfortable with the idea. They’d tried it a few times without a drug and Darcy just pretending, but now they usually use the real thing.

Darcy takes a long drink from her glass before pulling it away from her lips. She stares at the colored Sprite—they never use anything alcoholic—with an inquisitive look on her face. “This tastes kinda funny,” she mentions, but Loki shakes his head in dismissal.

“It’s fine to me,” he replies, using his own glass to hide a Cheshire grin. “You’re probably just a little tired from working all day.”

Darcy hums a little before turning back to her drink and taking another sip. She makes sure to drink the entire thing before the drug can make her lose her grip. She sets the glass down on the coffee table and gets to her feet, only to freeze, a worried look on her face.

Loki looks equally concerned, and he’s up next to her in a heartbeat. “Are you alright?” he asks, one hand on her arm and the other on the small of her back.

Darcy shakes her head a little but stops when the action makes her waver. “I-I don’t know,” she replies, voice barely above a whisper. “I think I need to sit back down…” She bends at the knees, but Loki tightens his hold on her and gives her a little push towards the bedroom.

“Perhaps you should lie down,” he offers, walking her towards their room. His grip on her is fairly tight, making sure that the drug hasn’t taken effect too quickly and she won’t fall over in his arms. He turns her slowly, gently, so that she is facing away from the bed, and he sits her down on it.

“I… som’n’s wrong,” Darcy slurs. “Don’ feel right.”

“Here,” Loki offers, pulling up at her sweater. “You’re warm; you shouldn’t be wearing so much.”

Darcy doesn’t fight him as her sweater is peeled away, followed by her shirt, but she looks confused when her bra disappears. “Wait- why’re you takin’ my bra?” she asks.

Briefly, Loki doubts Darcy’s coherency, and he puts a hand on her cheek. She turns her head towards it and mutters, “Green,” the sign to continue.

“Just lie back,” Loki orders, pushing at her shoulder and moving her slightly so she is lying on the bed and he has room to kneel between her legs.

“Loki, I need a doctor,” Darcy claims, her head lolling to the side. “You… you gotta call someone.”

Loki chuckles lightly and lets his hand trail down her neck, between her breasts, and towards the bottom of her skirt. “Oh, there is absolutely no need to do that,” he objects, embracing his role.

There’s a look akin to realization on Darcy’s face, and she struggles to lift her head. “You drugged me,” she mutters. “You… you did this.”

Loki leans in, planting a kiss on Darcy’s lips, and despite herself, despite the game, she embraces it—well, as much she can with the drug in her system. Her tongue wanders its way into his mouth before retreating, and Loki nips at her bottom lip.

He pulls away, needing to refocus. It’s far too easy to brush a strand of hair away from her face and cater to her every need in that moment. No, his job is to be cruel and demeaning in every way he knows Darcy loves.

“This will be much easier if you don’t fight me,” Loki declares. His hand wanders down to press against her crotch through her skirt and panties.

“Bastard,” Darcy gasps out. Loki can feel her leg trying to curl around his but succeeds only in rubbing against it.

“Indeed,” Loki replies simply, a dark grin on his face. He rips her skirt off without a second thought and yanks her panties away immediately after, pulling back to survey his work. He takes his time in removing his own clothes and leaves the bed to fold them and lay them on a chair.

When he turns back around, Darcy has managed to get onto her side and is reaching for her phone on the bedside table. He swoops in, snatching up the phone and tossing it aside with his clothes. “Ahp, ahp, ahp,” he tsks, grabbing Darcy’s wrist and pushing her back against the bed. He gets between her legs once more, keeping her wrist pinned despite not needing to. “You know better than that.”

“Please, Loki,” she begs, tears coming to her eyes. “Please, just let me go. I won’t tell anyone.”

Loki hums like he’s considering the idea, and he even lets go of Darcy’s wrist. He lets his ‘victim’ have a glimmer of hope before he grinds his pelvis against hers, cock swollen and ready for Darcy’s body. “Not a chance,” he tells her before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss only lasts for second before Darcy forces herself to turn her head away. She sobs as Loki puts his tip in her, half from pretending to be afraid and half from the sheer pleasure of it. “Please,” she whimpers again.

Loki inserts himself fully, causing Darcy to gasp and her leg to rub up against his again in that way he knows she was doing to try to get more leverage. He sets off at a relentless pace, reveling in the squeaks and moans that escape his lover.

“Stop, stop it,” Darcy begs, trying to get enough strength to move her arms and push him off her and failing miserably.

Loki growls. “Not until I get what I want,” he tells her. All it takes is a gentle thumb pressing on her clit, and she comes, crying out in pleasure. Another growl escapes him, this time from trying not to follow Darcy over the edge. “See? Isn’t that better?” he asks mockingly, slowing his pace a little.

“No,” Darcy chokes out. “You’re sick.”

“You wouldn’t have come if you didn’t love it,” he tells her, knowing it’s a bold-faced lie. The excuses, the humiliation, it’s all part of the fantasy. “You’re just a whore begging to be bred like all other mortals. You should be glad I’ve given you reprieve.”

A small noise that isn’t quite crying escapes Darcy, and she turns her head, almost in defeat. “Fine, you’ve proven your point,” she surrenders. Her voice turns desperate again. “Now please, let me go.”

Loki scoffs. “Did you not hear me, mortal?” he asks. “Not until I get what I want.” He takes up his rapid pace again, pulling at Darcy’s thigh to get a better angle. It doesn’t take long for him to come, and he lowers himself, being careful to keep his weight on his arms and off Darcy.

After a moment of rest, he starts to pull away, but Darcy lets out a small sound of objection. Loki gives her a gentle kiss on her neck and rolls over, holding her to him so they’re on their sides. They’re both breathless and panting as Loki peppers her with feather-light kisses.

Loki hums and brushes a strand of hair away from Darcy’s face. “Would you like me to draw you a bath?” he asks, looking down at his sated, exhausted lover.

Darcy shakes her head a tiny bit. “Not yet,” she replies. “Wanna enjoy this.” She nuzzles her head against his chest a little, and he tightens his grip on her protectively. “That was nice. Thank you.”

Loki plants a kiss on the top of her head. “Indeed it was.”


End file.
